homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
052916-Unspoken-Fears
CAT: Shifting a bit against Lorrea's shoulder, Aaisha starts to stir from her unplanned nap. CAT: Lorrea is still supporting Aaisha's weight, her gaze moving up from her phone for a moment. Concern shifts across her face, and her eyes flick to a moment towards her dress' pocket, for some reason. CGG: Serios is off to the side... He was looking at his phone a few moments before and is looked quite dissatisfied with something. CAT: Sitting up a bit, Aaisha rubs at her eyes. "Well that happened.." CAT: "Did anything... else happen while I was sleeping..?" CAT: "Errrr." CGG: "Ummm.... Well...." CAT: Aaisha sits a little straighter, blinking. "What?" CGG: Serios looks over to Aaisha and then to Lorrea, as if looking to see how to proceed with what is to come.... CAT: Lorrea shoots a look at Serios, for a moment. Then at her phone. CAT: She looks between the both of them, frowning. Slowly she says, "Why aren't you guys saying anything." CAT: "... Nyarrlla made a mistake." CGG: "A... Costly. One...." CAT: Her eyes snap to Lorrea and then back to Serios a moment later. "..What kind of mistake." CAT: Aaisha starts to look around the cavern. CGG: "Well.... I. Just. Got. Through. With. A. Trollian. Chat. With. Him.... And...." CAT: "... He investigated LLibby's Okiku." CAT: Aaisha stiffens, eyes widening briefly and she's glancing around the room a little more frantically. "Where is he." CGG: "He. Is. Not. Here..." CAT: Eyes riveting to Serios she growls, "I can see that Serios." CGG: "My. Apologies... It. Is. Just...." CAT: "He's dead, Aaisha." CGG: "....The. Announcement. Was. Put. On. The. Phones. A. Short. Period. Ago...." CAT: Her breath freezes, in her throat. "Excuse me?" CAT: "He died. He got himsellllf killled." CAT: "Overrr an Okiku." CAT: Aaisha's fingers dig into the quartz. "What. Wasn't he. Locked? In a room." CGG: "He. Escaped... And. Went. To. Find. The. Okiku. To... Prove. He. Would. Not. Steal. It?" CAT: "How," her voice starts shaking, "fucking STUPID. Do you have to be??" CGG: "Yes.... I. Had. Already. Relayed. That. Thought. To. Him...." CAT: Aaisha feels around near her, patting herself down, "Lorrea where's my phone?" CAT: "Yourrr phone?" CGG: "If. You. Are. About. To. Contact. Him. He. Is. Using. A. Different. Handle. Now...." CGG: "aproposProphetia." CAT: "I don't want to contact him, I want to contact Libby," Aaisha stands looking at Lorrea. "I know you have it." CAT: "... Can you tallk to me firrrst," CAT: "About what? How one more time Libby stepped in over my authority of the troll race?" CAT: "With a troll who WAS MY MATESPRIT??" CAT: "Yes, Aaisha." Lorrea doesn't flinch. CAT: "That's what I'm herrre forr." CGG: Serios somewhat flinches though and frowns.... CAT: She picks up her heels and slams them down, cracking the quartz below. CAT: "Where's his body." CAT: "LLibby has it." CAT: "Isn't therrre one on derrrse, too?" CAT: "It's in a tree," it comes out as a growl low in her throat. CAT: "And coulllld be removed," CAT: "I don't want to invoke Vigil's wrath on my head." CAT: "We coulllld saw off his horrrns." CAT: A snarl bubbles up, "We will not saw off his horns. Give me my phone Lorrea." CAT: Lorrea takes a half-step back. "Um." CAT: "/Lorrea./" Aaisha takes a small step forward, shoulders hunching. CAT: "Aaisha, allll I'm asking is that you wait forrr a moment." CGG: "It. Would. Perhaps. Be. Wise. To. Do. That.... Just. To. Collect. Your. Thoughts...." CAT: Lorrea takes another half-step back, her back foot turning to the side, slightly, and her torso turning to present a smaller target. CAT: "You be QUIET," Aaisha snaps at Serios, her teeth clacking as her lips pull back in a snarl. CAT: "I am SICK of Libby overstepping me, this," she takes a breath and let's it out crouching down eyes focused on Lorrea, "has waited long enough." CAT: "No," CGG: Serios flinched when she snapped at him... He does not say anything though CAT: "I'm not llletting you do what he did." CAT: "I'm not lllletting that happen again," CAT: "I want his body, and I want him in my custody Lorrea. Where's the phone." CAT: "Is that allll that you want," CAT: "I want Libby to respect my authority with the trolls," she huffs out a growl, "She should've come to me OR you at the very least." CAT: Her hands brush the ground, "She could'e have gone to Serios, the violetblood." CAT: "She could've done ANYTHING, BUT KILL HIM." CAT: Lorrea doesn't say anything, though her expression shifts, slightly, a few times. CGG: Serios gives a slightly concerned look but also stays silent... CAT: Aaisha leans forward, hands on the ground ready to pounce with burning red eyes riveted on Lorrea. "She could've once more, gone to Ari who owns half his soul. Denied him waking up in the Archives, leaving him in THE VOID." CAT: "But. She. Killed. Him." CAT: "She did." CAT: "I want that undone," her voice is a whispered hum of anger and frustration. CAT: It cracks for just a moment, "He doesn't just get a free fucking pass after that." CAT: "... I know." CAT: "I know, I know." CAT: "I underrrstand." CAT: "You know I do." CAT: She stutters for a moment, strength lost in her arms momentarily as her eyes widen just a tad. CAT: "... Lorrea... please..." she's pleading now. CAT: Lorrea moves a hand behind her back, and then holds it out, with Aaisha's phone resting in it. Lorrea fails to make eye contact. CAT: Aaisha leans back on her haunches, crouched and staring. CAT: Reaching out briefly with psionics granted to her by Ari, Aaisha gently reaches for Lorrea's mind. After a second she sits back with a deep shuddering breath her voice thick when she talks. "Oh, Lorrea..." CGG: Serios is a bit confused... CAT: Lorrea just waves Aaisha's phone at her, slightly. CAT: She shakes her head, "I won't do anything that gets me killed... Lorrea come 'ere." Aaisha holds out her arms to the jadeblood, the red fading almost completely from her eyes her expression concerned rather than angry anymore. CAT: Lorrea still isn't looking. CAT: "Lorrea look at me," her arms rest on her crossed legs. CAT: "Do you not want yourrr phone anymorre." CAT: "I want it eventually, but not... not if.. it bothers you that much." CAT: "I'm not botherrred." CAT: Her lips thin, "Lorrea.." CAT: "I was just trrrying to keep you frrrom making a choice on impullllse that you woulllld come to regrret." CAT: "As is my responsibilllity." CGG: Serios continues to watch in silence... CAT: "Lorrea please... you don't have to keep things from me," her voice is quiet. "I just... come here please?" CAT: "I'm not." CAT: Lorrea waves Aaisha's phone a bit more. CAT: Aaisha doesn't move. "I won't make the same mistakes he did." CAT: "I know that." CAT: "That's neverrr realllly been in question." CAT: A glance to Serios and Aaisha is getting to her feet slowly walking forward until she can say in a low voice he won't hear, "But you're scared." CAT: "No." Lorrea's voice is sharp. CAT: She winces, hands twisting together before she holds them out to Lorrea in a peaceful gesture her voice still low, "You fear for me.. you're hurt. And I'm sorry I'm making it worse.." CAT: "This isn't imporrrtant." CAT: "Yes it is," now her voice is sharp. "Your feelings are always important." CAT: Lorrea doesn't say anything, and her hand continues to offer Aaisha's phone. CAT: Aaisha quietly reaches out and closes Lorrea's fingers around her phone, whispering, "I don't have to talk to Libby if it hurts you that much." CAT: "It doesn't BOTHERRR me." CAT: "That isn't the PRROBLLLEM." CAT: "Then tell me what the problem is." CAT: "No." CAT: "Not now." CAT: "...Will you tell me later?" CAT: "Yes." CAT: Quietly, slowly Aaisha reaches up to put her hand on Lorrea's cheek. She gives enough time for Lorrea to back away if she chooses. CAT: Lorrea remains where she is. CAT: Gently Aaisha pushes to turn Lorrea's head toward her, trying to catch the jadeblood's eyes though she's not using her full strength. "Do you promise?" CAT: Lorrea allows this, making eye contact. "Yes." CAT: Aaisha nods, backing away, "Okay. Then... I'll leave Libby be? For now." CAT: She steps back and sits down. CAT: "I'm not trrying to keep you frrom tallking to herr." CAT: "I just want you thinking cllearrlly if you do." CAT: "Mmm... well I'm thinking. clearer? Just," her hands clench together and she looks at the ground. "Why'd he go after the Okiku when Libby said no? Why would he do that?" CAT: "I don't know." CAT: She tugs on her fingers, face twisting. "He doesn't just get to /leave./" CGG: Serios sorta feebly raises his hand, as if to ask for permission... He looks a bit sheepish.... CAT: Aaisha is sadly not looking his way. CAT: Lorrea nods to Serios, very slightly. CGG: "To... To. Beg. Your. Pardon.... But... According. To. What. He. Told. Me.... It. Was. Partially. To.... Again.... To. Prove. That. He. Would. Not. Steal. The. Doll.... And. Also.... To. See. If. There. Was. Something. Suspicious. About. The. Doll...." CAT: She doesn't look up but there's a low growling hum resonating in her chest. CAT: "So. He thought it'd be a good idea..." CAT: "To go CHECK on the doll she thought he would steal?" CGG: "Yes... That... Seems. To. Have. Been. His. Thought. Process...." CAT: Lorrea sighs. CAT: Her fist slams into the ground nearby and she looks up eyes hovering near red again. "I'm going to beat him." CGG: "It. Would. Be. Within. Your. Rights.... And. I. Apologise. For. Obviously. Overstepping. My. Bounds. Earlier..." CAT: She lifts her hand flexing it, trying to stretch out the shakes. CAT: "Serios I'd rather you overstep your bounds than let me attack someone I care about." CGG: "I... Of. Course.... But. I. Should. Still. Apologise. Regardless...." CAT: "No one was attacked." CAT: "It's perfectly fine," the red fades from her eyes a bit, "Sometimes I need more a voice of reason than just a guard. I almost tackled you Lorrea." CAT: "But you didn't." CAT: "I didn't because..well.." she shrugs. CAT: "You don't have to be worrried about it." CAT: "I don't want to attack anyone just because I'm angry," her voice is small and she hunches over. CAT: "I don't want to lash out like she did.." CAT: "I know." CGG: "Miss. Fenrix. Seemed. To. Have. Been. Able. To. Calm. You. Down. Regardless.... You.... Obviously. Need. Not. Fear. With. Her...." CAT: Aaisha sighs. CAT: After a moment she clenches her fist, her voice hard. "I'm not going to let him stay in that grave he dug for himself. Even if I have to drag him out myself." CAT: "You shoulllld prrobabllly wait untillll the plllanet is stablllle." CGG: "It. Does. Seem. Prudent. To. Keep. Our. Focus. On. The. More. Deadly. Issue...." CAT: "I'd need his body first, so I suppose it can wait.." CAT: "Mmm, do you think seeing him in person would be too time consuming?" she tilts her head to the side. CAT: "... He's dead?" CAT: "How do you plllan on doing that?" CAT: "Visiting the Archives of course," her fingers steeple together in front of her, and she's the picture of innocence except for that orange tint to her eyes. CGG: "You. Mean. You. Personally?" CAT: "I'd like to ask Libby something in person too. Yes." CGG: "Given. The. Circumstances. I. Would. Imagine. She. Would. Not. Object. To. That...." CAT: "... I woullld prreferrr going with you." CAT: "I would prefer you going with me too yes, and I'd like. To set a rule on myself beforehand." CGG: "How. Soon. Would. You. Like. This. To. Happen?" CAT: "That depends on Libby. I'm not going to barge in unannounced. I don't even think I can." CGG: "Not. Typically... No.... I. Would. Like. To. Check. On. Miss. Libby. Personally. First.... If. You. Would. Not. Object... There. Were. Things. I. Had. Intended. To. Talk. To. Her. About. Anyway. Before.... All. This...." CAT: "Of course. I'm upset that she killed him, but she certainly had a reason didn't she?" Aaisha taps her knee, "She called me her friend... and I'd rather not lose that because of this." CAT: "I spoke to herrr earrrllierrr, as wellll as Meirrra. Once we have alllll of this sorrrted, I think I have a few ideas forrr moving forrrwarrrds." CAT: "... I don't think you willll, forrr what it's worrth." CAT: Aaisha hums, looking over at Lorrea. "I could lose my temper her. Are you okay?" CAT: "Yes." CAT: "Mmm.. okay," her eyes narrow a bit but she blinks and looks away. CAT: "I'd like to speak with Ari before I speak to Libby as it is, now that I've calmed down. A time out would be good for him..." CAT: "... That isn't a bad idea." CAT: "So that's decided then. Time out for Nyarla. And hopefully drag him out of the grave he dug himself. Eventually." Category:Lorrea Category:Serios Category:Aaisha